The present invention provides method and apparatus for growing, packaging and storing sprouts from the seeds of legumes, grains and vegetables in a simple efficient manner.
The acceptance of sprouts as food is influenced by their taste and appearance. Fresh sprouts are easily perishable and may rapidly lose their nutritional value, flavor and natural crispness in handling, transport and storage prior to consumption.
Sprouts are commonly grown for human and animal consumption by subjecting seeds of legumes, grains and vegetables to controlled conditions of temperature, light and humidity. Frequently, the mature sprouts are transferred from the original growth apparatus to another container for packaging, transport or storage prior to consumption. Commonly, the mature sprouts are lumped together in a contiguous fashion and enclosed in an air-tight container to maintain moisture and resist external contaminants.
Sprouts bruised or otherwise damaged during handling or transport may be more susceptible to rapid decay. Furthermore, the common storage practice of contiguous placement of succulent mature sprouts may greatly restrict the even flow of air and other gases inside the container. Moisture trapped inside the container during the transfer from growing apparatus to storage container, or moisture created through condensation as sprouts are moved from relatively warm (e.g., 60.degree. to 85.degree. F.) environments whcih promote germination to relatively cool environments (e.g., 40.degree. to 45.degree. F.) which help to retard spoilage in storage, may collect unevenly throughout the container (e.g., at low spots, along corners, etc.). The reduction in the free movement of gases around the sprouts and the potentially uneven build-up of localized moisture may increase the rate of decay and reduce the general appearance, flavor and nutritional value of the sprouts most immediately affected by these conditions.
Even with careful attention to moisture levels, handling procedures and removal of damaged or decayed sprouts, decay and deterioration are likely to occur. An object of this invention is to provide an efficient method, apparatus and package for sprouting seeds relatively free from decay and damage.